


【茸老板】肥皂泡破了R部分

by XuehuiDQ



Category: Jojo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 18:44:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18597214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XuehuiDQ/pseuds/XuehuiDQ
Summary: R部分





	【茸老板】肥皂泡破了R部分

乔鲁诺虽然年轻，手心里已经有一层薄茧，那是常年握抢和持短剑留下的痕迹，使用冷热兵器是黑帮教父的必修课，即使是替身使者也不例外。  
胸前有温暖微痒的奇怪感受，迪亚波罗低头看到乔鲁诺的手，正在他胸前抚摸。  
“乔鲁诺……”  
有那么短短的几秒的时间，迪亚波罗的大脑是一片空白的，他的人生中遇到过许多或奇妙或诡异的事情，没有一件能比眼下正在发生的更荒唐。他很惊慌，试图把那只正在作恶的手推开。  
“把你的爪子拿开！”  
手的主人已经不是15岁时稚嫩纤细的模样，他早已长到超过6尺3寸，肌肉的形状美好健康，宛如古代雕塑中的太阳神。  
迪亚波罗没有足够的力气把他掀翻，反被乔鲁诺压制住，在挣扎推拒中，那只手的动作变得逐渐粗暴和情色。  
苍白得有些病态的皮肤被揉捏拧弄出淡淡的粉色，按在肩膀上的手滑至肘间，带掉了挂在肩上的睡衣，越来越多的苍白皮肤暴露出来。  
迪亚波罗的身体状况十分健康，乔鲁诺即使有着体型优势，应付这样一个奋力挣扎的成年男性也还是会感到吃力，他扯掉了迪亚波罗腰间的束带，把他的双手捆在床头的铁艺支架上，衣服化作凤蝶和蛇离开了主人们的身体，汇聚在床下，重新变成本来的样子。  
铁艺支架和束带变成了不知名的爬藤植物，它们以迪亚波罗的力量为食，繁荣生长，并开出艳丽的花朵，散发出甜酥酥的清香气味。  
乔鲁诺终于可以安心欣赏眼前这具美好的身体，迪亚波罗的身体很干净，记忆中手臂上华丽的纹身实际上是蕾丝网衣的一部分，现在那里只有浅紫色的静脉血管，纯洁干净得不像一个黑帮成员。乔鲁诺摸上了迪亚波罗的腿，细腻皮肤下能感觉到紧实有力的肌肉。  
“你的腿很漂亮，”他说，“很久之前我就在想，被这样一双腿环在腰上是什么感觉。把腿环在我的腰上好么？”  
一切还没开始，恐惧和紧张已经让迪亚波罗的呼吸变得急促而杂乱，即使不发动碑文也能知道接下来会发生什么，他喉结滚动，压抑不住的呜咽声零星地泄露出来，粉色钻石做的眼睛被恐惧融化，脆弱的迪亚波罗。  
“不，不要…求你……”  
奇异又浓烈得有些陌生的欲望在体内升腾，乔鲁诺有反应了。他轻飘飘地叹了口气，扶起一条修长的腿搭在自己腰侧，他的手流连于大腿内侧最细腻的那部分皮肤，然后慢慢向上摸去，揉着会阴处那块光滑的凹陷。  
“我有些好奇，多纳泰拉让你一直挂念着，是因为你们有一个孩子的缘故吗？如果是因为孩子……”  
后面的话迪亚波罗没能听清，他耳朵接收的声音被自己的尖叫占据了，乔鲁诺身边浮现出那个金色的影子，那是他永恒的噩梦，是他恐惧的根源。他们用手指捅开了他的身体，在会阴的位置，他们在那个伤口处不停地钻弄抠挖，把伤口弄得越来越深，许多血液从那里流出来，在奶油色的床单上染出不规则的深红色。  
混乱中，未来的景象在迪亚波罗脑海中一闪而过，恶魔惊恐地睁大了眼睛，在心中虔祈地祷神之子只是想要把他的肠子拽出来玩儿。然而事与愿违，伴随着剧痛，新的器官在身体内外生成，恶魔变成了魅魔。  
泛着水光的器官有着床头开出的花一样艳丽的颜色，情色诱人，乔鲁诺扶着自己的性器在穴口摩擦顶弄，用前液简单润滑后就沉腰插入了那个新生的甬道。

被进入的过程很难受，无论生理还是心理都难以接受，迪亚波罗压抑着哭声和呻吟承受乔鲁诺施加给他的酷刑，乔鲁诺绝不滥交，但也不是第一次与人做爱了，他有足够的经验和体力保证这场性事不会草草了事。  
迪亚波罗知道自己无法反抗乔鲁诺，也知道这场折磨还会持续很久，于是他闭上眼，开始逃避性地去想一些与眼下发生的事并不相干的一些事，他想到了肥皂泡。  
乔鲁诺生日的派对在他的别墅举行，那天人很多，迪亚波罗在意外邂逅了一位倾慕者之后几乎因为惊恐发作而再次死亡，他落荒而逃，在走廊内撞见乔鲁诺，乔鲁诺明白他词不成句的话语，他安抚他并带他躲进楼上的一间客房，宾客们只被允许在一楼的指定区域活动，身处三楼，迪亚波罗感觉很安全。花园里，组织成员的孩子们在嬉闹，有几个孩子在吹肥皂泡，硕大的泡泡伴随着小孩子天真的笑声和派对上欢快的乐曲飘飘摇摇地来到楼上，飘进了客房的窗，迪亚波罗喜欢那个剔透斑斓的泡泡，像纯净美丽的梦境。

插入之后乔鲁诺并没有马上开始抽送，他想给迪亚波罗些时间适应，紧紧拥着他的身体，头埋在颈间，乔鲁诺闻到了他身上一直都有的那股淡淡的香甜的胭脂味，这个曾经让他厌恶的味道已经慢慢变成了让他安心的味道。  
细密的吻落在脖颈，留下一个个红痕，他亲吻他的脸颊，尝到了咸而苦的泪水，乔鲁诺讨厌泪水的味道，于是他去吻迪亚波罗的嘴唇，那上面有暗红色的漆光唇膏，人造香精模拟出水果的香气，像一颗饱满诱人的车厘子，迪亚波罗惊慌地躲避成了无用的挣扎，唇舌被吻住吮吸，脑海中闪现出19岁那年的夏天的翡翠海岸，熟悉的感觉在体内似有觉醒的势头，那个原本不属于他的新生器官因为这个吻变得更柔软湿滑，羞耻感让更多的眼泪涌了出来。  
一吻结束，两人唇间牵出一道银丝，迪亚波罗的唇膏被蹭开，边缘的颜色被两人的唾液化开至浅淡，同样的颜色也沾染上了乔鲁诺的唇。  
“乔鲁诺……求你……”  
迪亚波罗哆哆嗦嗦地哀求，做最后的尝试，乔鲁诺没有回答，他盯着他的眼睛，仿佛在认真地思考是否同意这个请求，片刻过后，迪亚波罗感受到乔鲁诺的性器正在缓缓退出他的身体，在他几乎要松一口气的时候，那根卡在他阴道口的阴茎又坏心眼儿地撞了回来，乔鲁诺开始在他身体里抽送，动作温柔，透明的分泌液混合在一起，随着他的动作被带进带出。  
房间里响起交合的声音，乔鲁诺的喘息和迪亚波罗绝望崩溃的哭叫。  
那个新造出来的器官就像天生的一样，紧紧包裹着不断侵入体内的性器，精准敏感地传递着真实的感受，能感受到在体内进出的阴茎的形状和抽送间时不时变换的角度，最初的不适渐渐消失，取而代之的是奇异的酥痒。  
乔鲁诺的喘息中浸透着喷张的情欲，不自觉地加快了抽送的频率，他揉弄着之前未被照顾到的胸部肌肉，迪亚波罗的胸肌形状饱满，手感不似女性的乳房的绵软，却有着不一样的弹性，乔鲁诺忍不住逐渐加重了力道狠狠地揉捏，用手指凸起的骨节挤压小巧的乳头，淡粉色的乳头在一次次的挤压中挺立起来，被蹂躏成更鲜艳的颜色，乔鲁诺俯下身轻轻咬着一颗乳头，在身下人的战栗中把乳晕也含进嘴里，像要从里面吸出奶一样吮吸。  
“哈啊……啊！…啊……”  
迪亚波罗的哭叫声变了调，非他所愿也染上了情欲的色彩，他最敏感的部位全被他人所掌控着，再也无法思考其他事情，他能感觉到乔鲁诺尺寸惊人的阴茎在他下体不断进出，在他听到他的呻吟后又涨大了些，阴道被撑得更满，在多重刺激下，分泌出更多滑润的体液，一下一下吮吸着在体内抽插的阴茎，水淋淋的交合的声音越发淫靡。  
床头的藤蔓不知何时已松开了迪亚波罗的双手，艳丽的花朵依然吐着让人兴奋甜香，沉浸在欲望中的迪亚波罗攀着乔鲁诺的肩，仰着头喘息呻吟，在高潮又一次来临时轻轻叫他的名字。  
“Giorno……GioGio……”  
无论是阴道在高潮中收缩痉挛所带来的挤压快感，还是迪亚波罗被他操到高潮的事实，都比不上迪亚波罗无意识地叫出他名字带给他的震撼和满足，乔鲁诺也快到极限了。  
高潮过后意识逐渐回笼，身体却分外敏感，还无法很好地控制自己，又快又深的撞击让迪亚波罗不可控地发出让自己都感到羞耻的娇嗲呻吟，他感觉到乔鲁诺的阴茎在他体内跳动了几下，知道那是射精的前兆，他突然清醒过来，极力推拒挣扎，乔鲁诺牢牢地禁锢着他，狠狠抽送几下之后把精液尽数射入迪亚波罗体内。

一场性事偃旗息鼓，房间里只剩两人的喘息声，乔鲁诺趴在迪亚波罗身上，迪亚波罗高潮过数次的阴道温暖湿滑，温柔地含着逐渐软缩的阴茎，舒服得让人沉迷，他还不想离开，维持着插在阴道里的状态，抬起上半身想再吻一吻迪亚波罗，迪亚波罗趁着这个机会猛然施力推开了压在身上的乔鲁诺，冲进了自己房间的浴室里。

迪亚波罗的反应让他不悦，不过乔鲁诺刚刚餮足，身心都舒爽满意得很，酒精让他在兴奋的同时有些头晕，又是在不应期，他懒得管他，暂时。乔鲁诺点燃了床头柜上迪亚波罗没抽完的雪茄，伴随着浴室里响起的淋浴的声音，回味刚刚那场性事。  
浴室里的水声还在持续，因为迪亚波罗一直没出来，乔鲁诺甚至有些怀疑迪亚波罗是否还活着，叼着雪茄进到浴室里，看到迪亚波罗正在近乎病态地反复冲洗自己的阴道。  
“你在干什么？”  
迪亚波罗显然被吓到了，回身的速度太快差点滑倒，没拿稳的喷头掉在地上，水花四溅。  
最近几年他通常都是以一种极为放松的姿态出现在乔鲁诺面前，他很久没有这样怕他了，不自觉地退到墙角，瓷砖墙冰冷得让他战栗，乔鲁诺靠近了，手伸到他胯下，不由分说地把中指插入他下体的肉穴，旋转着摸了摸内壁，那里被过分冲洗已经不再滑润，显出一种让人不喜的涩滞。  
“我让你清理了吗？”  
乔鲁诺的声音冰冷，迪亚波罗预知到接下来会发生十分危险的事，心头满溢恐惧。  
“这么喜欢洗澡啊？”拾起地上的喷头，挂回喷头支架，“我陪你洗啊。”  
说完乔鲁诺狠狠吸了一口雪茄，把烟雾吹在迪亚波罗脸上，还在燃烧的烟头被掐灭，然后被随意地丢弃到地上。  
视线被薄纱一样的烟雾占据，迪亚波罗一时看不清眼前的景象，在他反应过来之前，他已经被分开双腿抵在墙上，烟雾消散在空中，乔鲁诺没有做任何润滑，强行捅进了他的阴道，涩滞的内壁让整个过程格外困难和痛苦。  
和第一次完全不一样的感受，乔鲁诺不再温柔不再照顾他的感受，在他体内蛮横地冲撞，迪亚波罗双脚离地没了分散重力的支撑点，全部重量都压在二人交合处，乔鲁诺的阴茎进到很深的位置，为了减轻重力迪亚波罗在恐惧和慌乱之中勉强抓住毛巾支架，另一只无处施力的手只能揽住乔鲁诺的脖颈。  
“不要！啊——！！……太深了……轻…轻一点……不……啊……”  
乔鲁诺没有回应他的恳求，反而加重了力道加快了抽送的频率，娇嫩的器官后知后觉地分泌出些许粘液，没有足够的润滑，在那样重又高频的撞击之下受了伤，随着抽送的动作，混着血的粘液被从穴口带出来，像一条条纤细的红色小蛇，顺着雪白的皮肤蜿蜒而下，滴落在瓷砖上被水冲散。  
迪亚波罗大声惨叫，曾经身居高位时他很少受伤，然而其实他很怕疼，现在，在最难以启齿的部位，细碎又尖锐的疼痛不断传来，仿佛永无止境，他再没有办法维护自己所剩无几的自尊。  
“呼……听话…再收紧一点儿……你不是在担心自己会变得无用吗？老板。”  
“不要…不要再这样叫我了。”迪亚波罗哀求，昔日的荣光只会让他更觉今日的落魄和凄惨。  
乔鲁诺在他体内抽插的动作算得上粗暴了，他掐着他脆弱敏感的大腿内侧肌肤和丰满圆润的臀肉，在那可怜兮兮的皮肤上留下了指痕，他的吻也变得暴戾，啃咬着他的脖子胸肌和乳尖，留下泛红的牙印。这一回，血液充当了润滑剂的角色，不知何时才会结束的疼痛持续折磨着他，迪亚波罗一直哭叫个不停，他脑子里一片混沌，充斥着自己的哭声，一些过往的回忆在眼前闪回，好的坏的都纠缠在一起，直到乔鲁诺又一次释放在他体内都没有高潮过。

回到床上之前乔鲁诺又把他按在洗手台上做了一次，那双形状优美的修长双腿被扛上肩头，迪亚波罗被整个弯折起来，他的一把细腰足够柔韧总算不是很辛苦，辛苦的是那个已经与他的身体融为一体的部分，这个姿势让阴道的肌肉被迫收紧，窄紧甬道甚至能感受到那个不断进出区的入侵物上暴起的静脉血管，尽管有精液的润滑他还是觉得难受，无意中转头看到自己映在镜子上的影子，粉红色的眼睛装不下那么多的脆弱和哀伤，满溢出来，在脸上流淌。  
头皮紧得发疼，是乔鲁诺在抓着他的头发。他抓着他的头发，按着他的头往下看，他看到了自己的阴茎沾着些精水软软地往一旁歪着，两人交合的部位泛着亮晶晶的水光，乔鲁诺的阴茎在他体内不停抽插，两人的体液和乔鲁诺之前射进去的东西随着抽送的动作，在穴口被结成半透明的白色泡沫……眼前的景象给迪亚波罗带来的刺激不小，乔鲁诺正在操他，他抽搐着挺了挺腰，阴道内又分泌出一股暖水……


End file.
